Getting You Out Of My Head
by BB-gun492
Summary: InuKag...Kagome has a...problem...and she starts to think that no one cares about her any more, not even her friends from the feudal era. Plus, she's starting to get really confused. Everyone just randomly started ignoring her. Please bear with me...it's


Chapter 1

_Through the wind,_

_And the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

As she was sitting down on the bed attempting to read a book, the chorus from Concrete Angel was running through her head, eliminating all ability to do anything but sing.

'_This is starting to get really annoying'_ she thought to herself. _'Every time I listen to music the last song I listen to gets stuck in my head till I listen to different music'_

"Kagome!"

A voice she somewhat recognized but couldn't place because of her 'problem' called out to her.

She looked up as a young hanyou dressed in red came in. _'Oops, he's gonna be really mad when he finds out I didn't know who was calling me'_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME?" he asked, being as quiet as he could possibly be at the moment of his ticked off mood. "I CALLED YOU A THOUSAND TIMES!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can be preoccupied too, you know! And look at you, always up in that tree of yours in the past most likely thinking of Kikyo, and I call you tens of thousands of times and you still don't answer me until I walk away!" Kagome was saying in a firm tone.

'_Stupid wench, I can't believe you still think all that's on my mind is Kikyo when it's you!' _the hanyou, apparently known as Inuyasha thought to himself. As much as he loves her, he's too stubborn to say anything about it.

'_Look at him; he isn't even answering me now. No doubt thinking of Kikyo again.'_ By this time Kagome was crying. Not weeping, she just has tears flowing down her cheeks while making whimpering noises.

This brought Inuyasha back to the present. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms to comfort her, "Please stop, you know I hate it when you cry."

Kagome looks up at him and smiles weakly. _'Maybe he does care about me, at least a little bit'_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go _

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Kagome was having trouble getting yet another song from her memory, but she hadn't listened to this song in a while. Actually, she hadn't listened to any song in a while. She was sad right now because all her friends ditched her for some exchange student from America (who acts a lot like Kikyo). She is blond and stuck up, instant popularity for anyone who hangs out with her. Then, Kagome was fighting with her mom, and Sota, her grandfather isn't even talking to her, and Inuyasha went back to the past and hasn't come back for her in a week. Her face is red from all the crying she's doing and she can't get to sleep at night, so she is stuck with thinking about how horrible her life is right now.

Finally she decided to go back to the past to see how things are doing there, and to find out if everyone forgot about her yet. She attempted to dry her eyes (and technically her cheeks) with the sopping wet handkerchief she hasn't let go of in several days.

As she walks through the hallway, she's very quiet because she doesn't want to get caught up in another argument with some random family member who got up to get a snack or something.

"mew!"

Kagome jumped at the sound of Buyo who had run out from underneath the dining room table to wish her luck.

"I'm glad that you're still on my side" Kagome whispered. She continued to walk after giving Buyo a quick scratch under her chin.

at the well in the past

Kagome had just traveled through the florescent blue light and was now attempting to climb out of the well that seemed to have gotten taller. When she finally made it out, she wasn't surprised to find that she was alone in the middle of the forest. Kagome sighed as she started the walk to Kyade's hut.

_SHHWSH!_

She jumps at the sudden rustling of leaves. She looks up but doesn't see anything.

_SHHWSH!_

As any young teenager, Kagome was getting scared, so she started walking faster.

_SHHWSH!_

Jogging.

_SHHWSH!_

Running.

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she hit something that seemed to appear out of nowhere.


End file.
